Hamtaro! AU: Hamster Marco
by thDorkMagnet
Summary: One day Marco Diaz is a normal boy, the next he is a hamster. Things for him seem to be bad at first until he becomes the pet of a beautiful blond girl, where he spends his days living comfortably in her pocket. But as he slowly begins growing feelings for the girl, he begins to desperately find a way to break the spell and tell her who he is and how he feels. Two-shot, minific
1. Snug in a Pocket

Chapter 1: Snug in a Pocket

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my weirdly adorable idea! In case none of you know, I'm thDorkMagnet, Starco shipper extraordinaire! I got the idea for this idea from watching Marco's confession on repeat for hours straight and then came across a super adorable fanart on Tumblr of Star, Marco and Tom as adorable Hamtaro hamsters, by Sburbox. Part 1 was originally released as part of my prompts for Starcoweek, but after a few requests to finish it and my own lack of self-control I decided to make it into it's own mini-fic. Part 2 is also a birthday present to Bedrock Armor. This one was edited for spelling errors (hopefully I didn't miss any), since I wasn't as worried about time restraint, as well. Happy reading and please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star vs and all its characters belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney. Hamtaro belongs to Ritsuko Kawai. Main idea inspired by awesome fanart by Sburbox. All rights go to the respective owners. **

Life for Marco was good. Sure being cursed and turned into a hamster may sound like a bad thing, but it had it's upsides for sure. Though at first this had hardly been the case, Marco had been furious and filled with rage after the... incident, something his small fluffy brown body wasn't able to tell, any human who looked at him simply cooing over how apparently adorable he was. And any attempts to tell them that he wasn't, in fact, a hamster but had been magically turned into one, was only greeted by more delighted awing over his cute, small squeak.

The boy had quickly given up on this, residing himself to his new life, often laying near the window of the pet store he was in, to stare up into the sky and wonder the meaning of his extensional existence, until that stupid German Sheppard would start drooling on him and he would let out a squeaky sigh before storming back over to his cage with his tiny paws crossed in annoyance.

He had hated the pet store and all the animals in it with a passion and wanted more than anything to... well be turned human again, but since that probably wasn't happening than to be adopted by someone who would hopefully let him eat off their plate, since he was getting tired of sunflower seeds. And yet, for a while this wish went unfulfilled as he watched pet after pet pass in and out of the pet store, shooting each mindless animal an envious glare.

And then one day, his prayers were answered as one fated morning a certain blond haired girl walked into the pet store. Marco had watched with excitement and intrigue as the girl explained to the owner she was looking for a hamster and he felt his small spirits rise. And then his little heart had begun pounding with joy as the blond was led over to none other than his cage. But suddenly his heart had stopped beating altogether as a pair of bright sky blue eyes fell on him, a small smile gracing the girl's lips as she said softly, "Hey there little guy. I'm Star, nice to meet you."

Marco was frozen to the spot as she reached a finger in between the bars of the cage and gently scratched his head. The hamster boy was having trouble breathing as the girl just continued staring at him with interest and curiosity, Marco unable to believe he had ever seen anyone quite so lovely before in either of his lives, both human and hamster.

He just watched as Star stood back up and nodded to the owner, saying, "Yes, this one will be just perfect."

Marco had gone home with her that day, feeling more happy than he had since before the curse, especially when he discovered the fact that this girl had magic as on the way home she had been attacked by a group of monsters, led by a short, bird looking one named Ludo, but the girl had bravely fought them off with a wand she kept hidden in her purse. This brought new hope to Marco as he wondered if this was the universes way of finally repaying him for all the bad stuff he had endured so far.

Marco spent the next few days with Star, trying to get here to realize the truth, crawling onto her wand whenever it was nearby and then gesturing with his small paws to it and then himself. But all Star would say was, "No, no, Marisol. (_That's what she had apparently named him_) No crawling on the wand, that's dangerous." She would then scoop him up and put him back in his cage. But the boy didn't give up, determined to return to being human again. He would paw and poke at her spell book, which didn't elicit any response, since Star seemed almost disinterested with it. He even tried writing down his plight onto paper, but it was very difficult to do with such a small size and barely functioning paws, coming out to look more like scribbles than words. Marco face-palmed himself, as above him Star giggled at how cute her pet was, the boy ignoring how beautiful her voice was. "Oh my gosh, look at you, Marisol! You look like your actually writing, I have to send a picture of this to Janna!" Star pulled out her phone and snapped a picture before directing her attention onto the phone screen, her fingers tapping at a mile a minute.

Marco just sighed and curled up into a ball, before tiny tears began falling from his eyes, his small form shaking. He was never going to be human again, he thought depressingly, he was going to be stuck like this forever. Star looked up from her typing and noticed her little pet's distraught position, a concerned frown on her face as she reached a hand out and began gently running her fingers though his soft, fuzzy fur. "Marisol, what's wrong?" she asked with such worry in her voice, it made Marco's heart ache.

He wished he could tell her, he wished he could talk to her and tell her everything but he couldn't. He was stuck like this, stuck living life as a hamster with no way to communicate with anyone, ever. He began letting out small, squeaky sobs and nearly cringed as he waited for Star to start laughing at how cute he sounded (because yes he realized he did) but it would only make him hurt worse, someone finding amusement over his misery.

But her laughter never came. Instead, Star picked him up into her hand, before lifting him up and bringing him closer to her. She gently rocked him like he was a small baby, shushing him and caring for him, as he continued to weep small tears. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Marisol. Don't cry, your alright."

Eventually he stopped, laying exhausted and unmoving in her hands as he waited for her to put him back into his cage. He felt Star's eyes regarding him and began to wonder what was going on with the girl. "I think I know what's wrong," Star said in realization and Marco felt his hopes rise just a little. "Your lonely because I haven't been spending enough time with you, right." Marco finally looked up, and was again startled by the piercing blue he saw. "Oh, I'm sorry Marisol," the girl groaned, looking so genuinely guilty, that Marco laid a paw on her to let her know it was okay. He hated seeing her sad, for some reason. "Living all alone in that stuffy cage must be the worst!"

_Ugh, it was!_ The girl bit her lip in the cutest way as she pondered to herself for a moment. Suddenly the girl's face brightened as she said joyfully, "But I think I know how to make it up to you."

And then, the next thing Marco knew he was being tucked into the girl's pocket, blinking as he stared around at the small space in confusion. "There now, Marisol. You can stay right there from now on, okay? This way you'll never have to feel alone anymore."

Marco was about to squeak out his protest for the idea and begin fighting his way out of the pocket, when he felt a small hand reach in and pat him gently on the head, making his fuzzy cheeks flush, before dropping in a few jellybeans for him to munch on. The boy felt his whole body tingle as the warmth and comfort of the pocket took over and he found himself instead cuddling deeper and deeper into its depths.

And that's where he stayed, day after day, living in the tiny pocket of Star's dress, only coming out to use the bathroom or whenever she changed into her sleep dress, where she would lay him gently next to her on the pillow. Marco began to adjust to this life of his, living in Star's pocket, his small heart filled to the brim with joy every second, as he just became engrossed in the girl more and more.

She was super sweet and adorable, laughing at the oddest moments and never forgetting to reach in every so often and pat him on the head. She never really fed him seeds, always slipping small bites of food down into her pocket during meals without her parent's knowledge or sharing whatever snack she was eating with him.

And the more time went on, the more Marco realized he was in love with her. He loved every single thing she did, he loved her laugh, her smile, how much time and effort she put into taking care of him, even how goofy and reckless she could be sometimes, _everything _and he wanted nothing more than to stay with her forever.

He was thinking about this as he lay on her desk, watching her struggle to figure out her homework, chewing on the end of her pen in the cutest way, while her other hand was gently scratching Marco behind the ear. He reveled in her touch, while also smiling at her dorky behavior, he looked down at her homework, looking over the question she was stuck on. He had been able to hear Skullnick discussing this in class from within Star's pocket earlier that day and actually knew the answer.

So, he regretfully pulled out of Star's touch, much to her surprise and scampered over to the paper, grabbing her hand and directing it to the answer. He squeaked once and pointed down at it with his paw for emphasis. Star smiled brightly and gave him a pat on the head saying, "Well aren't you just the smartest little thing!" Marco felt his heart swell with pride, as he watched the blond quickly marked her answer, touched that she would trust him like that. He was only a hamster after all. Then again, she was a little too lazy to bother figuring it out herself and would probably take the first bit of advice offered to her, even from a mere pet.

She looked on to the next question, her smile turning into an anxious frown as she asked, "So any idea what the next one is, little guy?"

Marco spent the next half hour helping Star with her homework, guiding her hand to whatever answer it was or turning to the page she needed to figure it out, the blond eagerly and gratefully taking whatever help he offered, a bright, infectious smile on her face and Marco couldn't help but admire it, proud of himself for helping to create that look. He wanted to keep it on her forever.

Finally, the two finished, Star leaning back in her chair and letting out a relieved sigh. "Whew, finally done." She looked down at her small pet praising him by saying, "Thanks, Marisol. Who knew you were such a smart little cookie?" She held her hand out to him and he climbed onto it without a second of hesitation. She lifted him up to her face and gently nuzzled her cheek against his own, laughing as his soft fur tickled her face. "Your gonna have to be my new tutor from now on, huh?" she joked.

Marco was too busy fighting though his hazy thoughts and the goo that was left of his mind as he felt her warm breath beneath his fur and he sighed contently. Then, every function in his brain shattered into a million pieces as she gave him a tiny little kiss and he fell over onto her hand, his heart close to bursting with its excessive pace.

Star didn't notice this though, as she just tucked him back into her pocket, giving him a small pat before starting to put her books and things away for the night. Marco snuggled extra close to her, breathing in her sweet scent which was always present in her pocket, soaking in her warmth as much as he possibly could.

Marco was happy with his life inside Star's pocket. Maybe someday, he would find a way to tell her who he truly was, but until that day came, he was content and happy to stay right there, in her pocket. And if he was being honest he didn't really want it to end. He just wanted to stay where he was with Star, forever.


	2. Out of the Pocket

Chapter 2: Out of the Pocket

**Enjoy part 2, everyone! Happy birthday, Bedrock Armor! Hope you like it! **

Marco remembered how it all began. Sure it had been an accident, an unfortunate accident that had resulted in his growing human body to being condensed down into a tiny little rodent, but still an accident none the less. He didn't blame Meteora for what had happened, he knew she was still new to practicing magic and he also knew with her half-monster blood this could cause her magic to be erratic at times. If anything he blamed himself for not keeping a better eye on her.

He had been babysitting her and his sister Mariposa at the time, the two preteens annoyed that their parents had asked him to do so, believing themselves old enough to be just fine going to their first Love Sentence concert on their own. But Marco insisted that they needed someone else there in case of an emergency. The two girls groaned but said nothing more on the subject.

When they were nearly there though, a group of bullies appeared, blocking off their path. Marco tried to get them to leave but they wouldn't be stopped, demanding that Marco and the girls hand over their cash "or else". The three didn't back down from the threat though, Marco and Mariposa having studied years of karate together and Meteora with her magic (not to mention enhanced strength from her father's side) being no match for these jerks. When a fight did break out after the leader of the bullies, Lars, threw the first punch the group of jerks were quickly overwhelmed and beaten by the three, who held nothing back as they mercilessly wailed on their opponents.

Meteora especially seemed to be getting more and more riled up as she began attacking them to an almost troubling degree and after a particularly hard punch to one of the poor bully's face, Marco decided to intervene grabbing her by the hand to try and telling her to stop. But her anger made her magic close to bursting, as rather than stop, her magic exploded outward, engulfing Marco in its beam.

Marco recalled his vision going white and a bizarre ringing in his ears and a far off scream from Mariposa as powerful waves of energy flowed through his body. After a moment, everything was fine again, the boy able to see and hear like normal, at least that's what he thought.

Because he was now small, not even a foot tall, and covered head to toe in fur. He blinked before looking down at himself and then screamed a loud squeak, as he realized he was now a hamster. A tiny, adorable hamster. "Meteora, why did you do that?" Marco heard Mari ask from above, but he was too busy hyperventilating to look up.

"I-It was an accident!" the half-monster girl exclaimed, sounding full of guilt and regret. "I'm sorry Marco, I didn't mean to!"

"Quick change him back!" Mari shouted in panic.

"I don't know how," Meteora admitted sheepishly.

Marco felt himself being scooped up, now in the hands of his sister. "Then we have to go find your mom and let her fix this!"

The two began running back toward home, desperate to turn their babysitter back to normal. But in their haste, Mari didn't notice that all her running had Marco bouncing around on her hand, before quickly falling off altogether. Marco called out to them via squeaks, but neither girl heard as they just continued to run ahead, oblivious that the source of their plight was no longer with them.

He tried to chase after them, but his tiny little paws were unable to move nearly fast enough to reach them and he didn't get very far before he was scooped up by a stranger, who believed him to be an escapee from the nearby pet store, taking him there despite Marco's squeaks of protest.

…

Marco was lost deep in his memories and thoughts as he lay on the soft comfy pillow on Star's bed, the blond girl right beside him, wondering how Mari and Meteora were. He knew the half-monster had to be blaming herself for his condition and his little sis and parents had to be sick with worry over him. He hoped they were doing okay.

He wanted to see them again, but what could he do? If he ran away from Star he doubted he would get very far being stuck as such a small rodent and honestly the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the blond, knowing he would leave the girl worrying over him as well. He needed to find a way to tell her. But how? He had exhausted every idea that came to mind and he was starting to wonder if he could ever get the message across.

He was pulled from these thoughts as he felt a finger gently scratching his fur and he moved into the soft touch, his heart fluttering. "What are you think about, huh, little guy?" Star asked, her voice a lulling coo that caused every inch of Marco to relax at once. She watched her pet with a small smile as she waited for her sleepiness to overtake her, finding the tiny hamster's presence strangely comforting and relaxing. Marco let out the cutest squeak and the girl felt her heart swell as she was unable to stop the small giggle from escaping her lips.

She gently lifted him and moved him closer to her now resting him against her chest, her hands carefully cupped around him in a make-shift hug, as she held him close to her. Marco became hypnotized and enchanted as Star's heartbeat filled his ears, even able to feel the rhythmic vibration of every beat pulsing against his body. He closed his eyes, letting the soothing sound wash over and fill him with peace.

The moment was suddenly broken though as Star spoke, not the boy minded her voice nearly as soothing as her heartbeat was. "Do you wanna know a secret, Marisol?" she asked softly. Marco remained silent knowing she would continue regardless. "It's kinda a big one," she continued as he suspected. "One I've never told anyone, but I feel like I can trust you so..." She took a deep breath.

Marco just lay and waited for her to continue, focusing all his attention on Star, wanting to please her in some small way, even if it was just listening to her tell her secrets. The blond closed her eyes tight as she admitted with now flushed cheeks, "There's a boy I have a crush on." The hamster boy was taken aback by this revelation, a small bubble of jealousy forming in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to be her crush, to make her happy every day of her life and fill her with love every time she saw him, not someone else.

"I never actually talked to him before to be honest. He goes to a different school then me but I used to see him all the time during these karate tournaments that Janna always dragged me to go see." _Wait karate!_ Now Marco was really invested. The dojo he went to was the only one anywhere nearby, meaning that she had to be talking about his! Marco's mind raced as he tried to remember ever see her there, before. Darn it, why did his stupid sensei have to insist on him pushing out any and all distractions so he could remain focus on his match?! And why did he have to be such a dummy and listen to him, anyway?! Who cared about some dumb tournament when Star was involved. He could have gotten to know her before all this, but now he had wasted his chance, stuck in the body of a hamster for all of eternity. Ugh, what was wrong with him?

And then a knew worry plagued him as he realized that that meant she had a crush on one of his fellow students and he dreaded which one of them it could possibly be, praying it wasn't stupid Jeremy, though that seemed unlikely considered how young he was. But knowing his luck that could turn out to be the case.

"Everytime I would see him fight, I thought he was totally amazing!" Star continued, her voice a love-struck sigh, which made Marco ache with longing. "He was so strong and everything! I mean, he didn't win every fight but still, I loved watching him, he always seemed like he was having so much fun and enjoyed ever second of his matches!" Great, that didn't really narrow it down for him. All of the boy's in the dojo were there because they enjoyed it, well all except Jeremy who was there to show off, so at least that was some form of relief to Marco's tight chest.

Star laughed at some kind of memory, as she continued more rambling to herself than Marco at this point, "And afterward, when he would win he would always have this big goofy grin on his face and he just looked like such a dork, I couldn't help but smile. He was just so adorable!" She let out a breathy sigh, her face hot from the bright blush, as she admitted, "I wanted to talk to him and get to know him better, he seemed like so much fun, but... every time I would try to work up the nerve, I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

She paused for a moment and Marco felt like his heart might break. She sounded so smitten with whoever this was that he could barely stand to hear anymore of this, the girl he had fallen in love with was completely head over heels for some different guy and there was nothing he could do about it. "I don't know why it was so hard, it would have been so simple! See Janna, my best friend, is actually dating his best friend, Tom."

_Tom?! B-But Tom was his best friend! Could that mean... _"But he's just so cuuutte, that every time I see him I can't think straight. It's just like one look at his face and my mind just goes completely blank! Like poof, nothing there!" She let out another long sigh, before saying, "You should see him Marisol, he's got these gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, this adorably dorky smile and the cutest little mole I've ever seen in my life!"

Marco couldn't breath, he actually couldn't breath, his mind spinning too fast and too far out of control to remind his lungs to function properly. The only thought that managed to reach his frazzled mind was: _She's talking about me. I'm her crush. I-I'm her crush!_

The girl let out a dreamy sigh once again as she said, "Oh man, why didn't I ever just tell Marco how I felt?" _It is me! I'm her crush! I'M HER CRUSH! _Marco wanted to shout this to the rooftops, to exclaim to the whole world this wonderful and amazing news. But all he could manage was a loud squeak of excitement, which Star mistook for a cry of pain, quickly pulling him away from her in fear. She looked him over worriedly, apologizing quickly, "Oh my gosh, Marisol, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Uhhh, no she didn't hurt him, in fact this was the best he had ever felt in his life! But since he had no way to communicate this, he simply nuzzled against her hand to let her know it was okay. "Oh good," she said in relief, laying him back down on the pillow beside her, before pulling the covers up enough so that they covered everything up to his head. She gave him a little pat on the head, yawning out, "Goodnight Marisol."

The hamster boy watched closely as the girl rolled over onto her side, his small eyes studying her every feature, sleep the furthest thing from his mind right then. As the seconds ticked by and Star drifted further and further off to sleep until she was snoozing peacefully, Marco just lay there awake, his tiny mind scheming to form some kind of plan to show Star who he was. He was more determined than ever now, he wanted so badly to tell Star everything about him, to tell her exactly how he felt, and he was going to do just that.

He got up and quickly scampered over to her, resting his small body against her, as he gently took in her scent and finally allowed exhaustion to overtake him. Come tomorrow, he was getting his body back.

…

"Marco? Marco, where are you?"

"Marco, come on man. Come out wherever you are!"

"Marco, bro. If you can hear us let us know?!"

Tom sighed, a tired, hopeless sigh that reflected exactly what the four all felt right then. "This isn't working," the boy said for probably the hundredth time that week alone. Him, his girlfriend Janna, Mariposa and Meteora had been doing the exact same routine over and over again every day since Marco's disappearance. They would search street by street for any signs of the hamster that was once their best friend, calling his name and scouring through every nook in cranny of the town. But despite all their effort they were still no closer to finding their friend.

"There are just too many areas to search, we'll never find him this way," Tom continued, sounding dejected.

"Well what do you suggest we do, genius?" Mariposa quickly snapped, her worry over her missing brother quickly turning into stress that often escaped through her sharp tongue. "We can't just give up on him!"

"I'm not saying we do!" Tom quickly defended himself, holding up his hands in surrender. "I would never suggest we do that! I'm only saying we need a better plan to find him."

Meteora said nothing during all of this, in fact, she had barely said a word at all, only shouting out and yelling for Marco every so often, as she followed numbly along behind her bestie and Marco's two best friends. Her eyes remained planted on the ground, her arms crossed timidly in front of her chest and her face set in a guilt-ridden frown, making her look smaller than normal.

"Well right now, we're kinda out of options," Janna interjected. "Nobody we've talked to has seen any sign of him, the police aren't any help since apparently body shifting magic related cases are almost always unsolved, and for some reason something is blocking Eclipsa's All-Seeing Eye spell from finding him."

"Yeah exactly, so right now, this is our hope of finding my brother!" Mariposa yelled with tears in her eyes. Meteora flinched at Mari's raised tone, while Tom and Janna just shared a concerned look. The pre-teen quickly tried to hide this emotion sniffing and wiping furiously at her eyes. The Latina girl let out a deep shaky sigh, as she said determinedly, "Now come on guys! We have more ground to cover before dark."

She then began continuing further down the sidewalk yelling out her brother's name every few seconds, Janna and Tom following a short distance behind, and Meteora bringing up the rear. "I'm really worried about her," Tom admitted, once he and Janna were alone, watching Mariposa closely. "She seems really torn up over all this."

"Well yeah, her brother is missing," Janna scoffed out.

Tom growled before saying, "What I mean is, I just wish I knew what to say to help her."

Janna opened her mouth to say something to her boyfriend, when her phone began vibrating and a loud menacing laugh sounded from within her jacket pocket. Tom watched his girlfriend wide-eyed as she casually reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, but the boy remained quiet, knowing with Janna it was better not to ask. The creepy girl looked down at her phone, before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Again, Star," she muttered.

"What, what is it?" Tom asked.

"Oh nothing," Janna replied with a shrug, re-pocketing her phone without checking to see the text her best friend had sent her. "Star's just been sending a bunch of these random texts to me. She apparently got a new pet or something and she's been taking pictures of it non-stop and sending them to me. She seems pretty obsessed."

"Well if it's annoying you so much, why didn't you ask her to stop?" Tom asked.

"Uhh, I've kinda got more important things going on right now," she scoffed.

"Yeah, well if you want her to stop you should ask her to. You know Star's cool like that," Tom said.

"Yeah all right," Janna said, as she finally pulled out her phone and turned it on, opening up the file filled to the brim with unseen texts and pictures. "At least it'll get her off my baaaaaa-" The creepy girl's voice cut off mid-sentence as she stared at her phone wide-eyed and Tom gave his girlfriend a concerned look.

"Jan, you okay?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. But she snatched it out of the air with lightening speed, making the boy cry out in surprise and then blush beet red as she drew him in closer to her.

"W-What are you-" Tom started to ask, his voice a nervous stutter.

"Mari, Meteora!" Janna called, ignoring her boyfriend's embarrassed demeanor as she whipped her head back and forth to the two. The half-monster girl finally looked up and matched her gaze, though still with a dejected look in her eyes. "What?" she asked.

Mariposa just raised a confused eyebrow at Janna's strange behavior. Well, more strange for her. Janna looked practically giddy as she said, with a bright gleam in her eye, "I think I just found Marco."

…

_It's go time_, Marco thought, preparing himself to put his plan into motion. He had been formulating the perfect method to show Star who he really was, for the last several hours, as he remained tucked inside Star's pocket while she went about her normal day. _There's no better time than now, Marisol- uhh, Marco._ Great now he was starting to do it. He rolled his eyes, glad that after today, he wouldn't have to be called by the wrong name anymore, hoping instead to here Star call him by his own name and his heart pounded in anticipation of such a thing happening.

_Focus, Marco_, he reminded himself and forcing his heart to slow its rapid beat._ Now is not the time for distractions. _Marco took one last deep breath in before crawling out of Star's pocket, moving slow enough so that she wouldn't notice. If she caught him before it was time, then it would all be over. He had to do this carefully. Once he poked his head out of her pocket, he saw that Star was sitting on the couch, watching one of her favorite soap operas, her eyes remaining glued to the television, her head propped up on her elbows, a happy smile on her face. The boy felt his heart swell over how adorable she looked, before he shook his head, forcing himself to focus.

The hamster boy timidly climbed out the rest of the way from the pocket, his eyes watching Star closely for any sudden movements, but she remained entranced in her show. He slowly scaled down the side of Star's dress, hoping his paws wouldn't be felt or noticed by the blond, but again she seemed too focused on her show. He then scampered his way over to the couch's arm rest and then up the top of the couch, running across and then down to the other side, where her phone and wand rested beside her.

Marco looked up at the show for a moment, checking to see how far into it they were, once commercials hit he knew Star would reach into her pocket to pat him on the head or give him a quick scratch behind the ear. He had to be done before then, he just hoped he had enough time. He bypassed the wand, instead focusing his attention entirely on the phone, pushing it to the end of the couch and down onto the carpet below.

It was a thick enough carpet that it didn't thankfully make any sound, but Marco didn't take any chances as he jumped down beside it, before dragging it away, out of the room and into the kitchen, where he would have more freedom to work with it without having to worry about making any sound. He flipped the top open, seeing the familiar mirror screen where it questioned about a password. Marco had seen Star messing with her phone often, and he racked his brain for the password in, finally typing in "Space Unicorn" and then hitting enter.

The home screen instantly popped up, the wallpaper a picture of Star in a goofy pose with Janna, something Marco would normally laugh at, but he was on a mission right now and had to stay focused, especially with his goal so easily in sight. He pulled up Star's contact list and then jumped as loud applause sounded from the TV after a particularly funny line from one of the characters on the show, alerting Marco that it was now going to commercial.

The hamster boy felt his heart race, as panic took over, clicking on the first name on the list, which happened to be Janna, since Star had apparently been sending her a lot of texts lately, and quickly began typing out a message with his tiny paws.

"Marisol?" Marco heard Star say from the living room and he began typing even faster, desperate to finish it in time. He heard Star standing up and walking toward the kitchen, saying, "Marisol, where'd you go, little guy?"

Marco held his breath as the last few taps were added to the screen, the message finally finished as Star walked into the room. "Marisol what are you doing with my phone?" Star asked, her close voice making him jump and accidentally hit the send button on the text, without his knowledge.

He looked up at the girl, his small heart beating out of control and threatening to burst from his chest. The blond had a confused frown on her face as she walked over and bent down, reaching out a hand to pick up her phone. But before she could reach it, Marco jumped up onto her hand, preventing her from grabbing it and Star let out a surprised shout.

"Marisol, what's gotten in to you?!" she asked with confusion and worry, but the boy refused to release his hold, letting out a series of squeaks to let her know something was wrong. Finally, he let go of her hand sliding off it, gesturing to the phone and then to himself with his tiny paws.

Star gave her pet and her phone a long thoughtful look, trying to interpret his frantic, unintelligible message. Finally she guessed slowly, "You... want me to see something on my phone?"

Marco nodded, relief flooding his system now that she had finally caught on to his hints. He turned the phone around so she could now read the message on it, waiting with held breath as she read it, her sky blue eyes scanning the text thoughtfully. "I'm not a hamster," she read out loud. "I'm human. My real name is..." her eyes were blown wide as she read the final word, her body freezing up against her will. "Marco!" she shouted.

Her head instantly snapped over to Marco, who was giving her a knowing smile, slowly nodding, a warmth filling every inch of his chest. At last, she knew. He could finally be free of this curse and be able to go about his normal life again, hopefully with Star in it as well. The girl was shell-shocked to say the least by this revelation, just staring at him with blank, but enormous eyes and Marco could almost see the gears turning in her head, before colliding and breaking against each other, refusing to form a coherent thought. What was troubling though, was the fact that she hadn't taken a breath since she read the text and he was starting to worry that she was going to pass out on him.

But she finally took a quick inhale of breath and Marco's concern died down. "W-Why? H-How?" Star stuttered, still clearing trying to process. "How are you-"

She let out a little, gasp before she shot to her feet pacing back and forth across the kitchen floor, her hands tugging at her hair as she began rambling at a mile a minute, "Oh my gosh, my pet is a human! I've been hiding a boy in my pocket this whole time! And not just any boy, but Marco, my crush! My crush has been living in my house and inside my pocket for like weeks!Am I a kidnapper? Well, no actually I don't think I am since I didn't know he was human- but still! And he was in my room all those times I was changing so he's probably seen my naked!" Marco wanted to reassure her that he hadn't, making sure to cover his eyes and look away anytime she was changing clothes, but he really couldn't so he instead just watched her continue to pace. Her face suddenly flushed bright red as a new thought occurred to her, as she buried her face into her palms with a loud embarrassed groan. "And that means you heard my confession, right? I basically just told my longtime crush that I like him and that I thought he was adorable and amazing! Oh my gosh, you must think I'm a total wierdo!"

She finally looked over at Marco with worry, but the hamster boy shook his head before giving her a look of reassurance, his sweet chocolate brown eyes full of love as he stared longingly at the girl of his dreams. Star quickly cleared her throat, trying to will down her blushing cheeks and ignore the intense stare of the tiny rodent, saying awkwardly, "So um, I'm guessing you probably want me to turn you back into a human, right?"

The boy nodded eagerly, having waited for what felt like forever to hear those words that he had worried would never come.

…

A few moments later, back in Star's room, Marco waited on the girl's bed as the blond combed through page after page of her spell book, looking for the right one to turn him back to normal. The boy was trying to be patient, not letting his racing heart or spinning mind cause him to break the girl's concentration, but he was beginning to feel desperate, wanting so badly to be turned back to normal.

Finally, though the blond seemed to find the right spell as she smiled and turned back to her cursed crush. "Okay, I think I got it," she said, rising up to her feet and sucking in a deep breath. She then spun in a full circle, waving the wand around once as she did, gathering up pink magical energy around it, before holding it out toward the boy, shouting, "Returnias Humanis Normalrito!"

A blast shot out of the wand, quickly engulfing the tiny hamster's body. Marco felt the same energy wave as before, though strangely different somehow, the teen assuming that perhaps Star and Meteora's magic differed from one another in some way. After that, the boy's vision again went white and when he came to, he found himself now sitting on the girl's bed back to his normal height.

He quickly looked himself over, making sure that he was back to his ordinary self, laughing cheerfully as he saw the familiar red hoodie he had missed, a familiar set of human hands attached to perfectly normal arms and two legs and feet which were covered by a pair of green sneakers. "I'm normal again," Marco said happily, so glad to hear his own voice again, instead of the small squeak and he laughed once again. "I'm human!"

Star just watched him quietly, not sure what to do or say, when suddenly the boy sprang up from the bed and quickly surprised her with a hug, causing her face to turn a dark shade of red from being so close to her longtime crush. "Thank you, Star!" Marco screamed, holding her tight, so grateful to the girl and so overjoyed to finally be able to hug her back. "Thank you for everything!"

"Y-Your welcome," she stuttered, shyly, as she slowly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around his small frame.

Marco pulled out of the hug, Star now able to see the tears in his eyes, as his bright chocolate brown orbs stared deep into her soul and doing all kinds of crazy things to her stomach. "No, I mean it," the boy said in a choked up voice. "Thank you so, so much Star, for taking care of me." Now it was the boy's turn to blush, looking away from the girl, awkwardly. "It really meant a lot to me," he muttered quietly.

He sucked in a deep breath before finally saying what had been on his mind for days on end, the words that he had been wanting _so_ badly to tell her, finally able to be voiced aloud. "And all that time with you helped me to realize something. I-I like you, too, Star."

The girl froze at that, her brain tumbling to process the boy's words. "Y-You do?" she finally managed to squeak out.

The boy nodded, a loving smile on his face, as he stared deep into the piercing blue of his crush. "Yeah I do." And then, he slowly leaned forward until their lips brushed, both teens closing their eyes as they lost themselves to the kiss. Marco pulled the girl instinctively closer to him, as the girl began gently moving her lips against his as it deepened into a passionate and wonderful kiss that left the two panting and dazed as they pulled away for air.

For a moment, Star and Marco just stared at one another taking long, slow breaths, their eyes full of love and desire for the other, until finally the hooded boy broke the moment "I've been waiting so long to do that," Marco admitted and Star giggled, nuzzling her head into his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat for a moment.

"Me too," she said delightedly. The two stayed like that for a long while, even the frantic knocking at the door doing nothing to pull the two out of their moment.

"We should probably get that," Marco said after a moment, though his voice sounded far off.

"Yeah," Star said dreamily, still too lost in the kiss to think of anything else.

The two, hand in hand, made their way downstairs, where the loud beating on the door and the impatient shouts of Star's name filled the air of the home. Star quickly unlocked the door with her free hand, opening it to reveal four forms on her doorstep, two teens and two preteens all panting and gasping for breath.

"Star we got a text and we think that your pet hamster is actually a friend of ours," Janna quickly explained.

"Yeah, I know," Star said, before the door opened wider to reveal Marco who was smiling at the four, saying casually, "Hey guys!"

"Marco!" they all shouted, Mariposa throwing herself at her brother in a bone-crushing hug, nearly sending her brother to the floor, as he stumbled. Luckily, Star's grip on his hand managed to keep him in standing, before he let it go in order to hug his sister fully, rubbing hands up and down her back soothingly as she wept. "I was so worried!" Mari chocked out, burying her head into his shoulder. "I-I thought you were gone for good!"

"Hey, your big brother is tougher than that," Marco said reassuringly. "Besides I'd never leave you forever."

Mari finally pulled out of the hug, wiping at her eyes, as she pulled fully away from him. Marco looked over at his other three friends, his eyes landing on Meteora who was looking sadly and guiltily into space, making sure to avoid his eyes.

"Meteora?" Marco questioned and the girl flinched but finally met his gaze, Marco seeing the tears brimming in her eyes as well.

"I-" she started, her voice cracking with emotion. She took a second before trying again, "I'm so, _so_ sorry Marco! This was all my fault. You must hate me-"

Marco walked over and pulled the preteen close to him for a quick hug. "I don't hate you, Meteora," he said. "I know you didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"Yeah but-" the girl chocked out, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Hey," Marco interrupted her in a soothing voice. "Please don't blame yourself, okay? I'm not mad, all right? So you can let it go now."

Marco waited until he felt the half-monster girl relaxing against him before he let go, the girl wiping at her eyes with the palms of her hands. Mari put a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder, smiling to let her know that all was forgiven.

"Good to have you back, dude," Tom said and Marco smiled at his best bud.

"Good to be back," Marco replied.

"I bet you two must have some interesting stories to tell what with Marco being stuck living here as Star's pet, huh?" Janna asked and both Star and Marco nodded.

"Boy do we ever," Star said, chuckling softly.

"Well we'd love to hear it, but," Tom interrupted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of neck and inclining his head to the door.

Marco was able to read what his best friend was trying to silently communicate to them, nodding and saying, "No your right, we better be going. I'm sure my parents will want to know I'm safe."

The four all exited quickly out of the house after that, saying their goodbyes to Star, until only the two teens were left. Marco slowly started toward the door, Star watching him closely. He paused at the door, turning back to her and saying, "Well I guess I'll see you later, Star."

Star opened her mouth to say something but after a moment closed it and just nodded. Marco started to turn his back on her and the blond panicked, shouting, "Marco!"

The boy whipped his head back around to face her and the girl felt her face blush bright red as the chocolate brown orbs of her crush focused in on her. "What?" he asked.

"N-Nothing," Star stuttered, losing her nerve all at once.

The boy just studied the girl for a moment before he took in a deep breath and asked with pink tinted cheeks, "Do you maybe want to catch a movie later?"

The girl's face instantly brightened as she shouted out, "Yes, yes I would love that!"

"Great," Marco replied, with a flirty smile. "Then I guess it's a date."

"I guess it is," Star agreed with a little laugh, which was music to Marco's ears. The boy debated on adding something, his fingers fiddling with the wood on the door frame, but he finally worked up the nerve to inquire, "Oh and hey Star, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" the girl said in confusion.

"Do you..." the boy felt his cheeks turn hot as he sheepishly questioned. "Do you know any shrinking spells?"

"Shrinking spells?" Star asked, an eyebrow now raising. Why on Earth would Marco want to know about that? Especially after everything he had just been through.

"Y-Yeah, um, see the thing is..." he swallowed, trying to dampen his now dry mouth, while his finger absentmindedly tracked a patten on the door. "I kinda... liked being in your... pocket."

Star stood their wide-eyed for a minute as she watched the boy hide his face from view to try and cover his now intensely overheated cheeks. But the girl just smiled and stepped forward toward him, reaching up and gently patting him once on the head.

The boy's head shot up and the two made eye contact once more, chocolate brown meeting sky blue, as they just stared lovingly at one another, Star softly whispering, "I'll see what I can do."

**Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this cute little idea! I did, I had so much fun writing it and I'm so glad I decided to make a continuation! I would like to mention I got quite a few ideas for this one from SugarQueen97, so thanks friend, I appreciate it! Have a great week, Stardom!**

**(Okay _now_ back to my main story... haha)**


End file.
